


Broken Records

by Plueschie



Series: Broken Records [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drugs, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plueschie/pseuds/Plueschie
Summary: When Sebastian Smythe moved to Ohio, leaving his father behind, he was finally able to change his life. Himself. To be who he was. But he was an eager young man.Someone striving for something bigger... reaching for higher goals. He even gained his fathers respect, by reaching top of his year and becoming the Glee clubs president. Until that faithful day that was taken from him. The day Hunter Clarington appeared and took over.This is a story about sadness, drugs, abuse and rejected love. About finding love - and finding to oneself. About rising, falling and standing back up again.A story about a smug, cheeky and arrogant young man - and the boy behind that charade.And sometimes they sing.





	Broken Records

**Author's Note:**

> Someone's back in Glee hell and that's me - and I'm in a writing mood.  
Especially about Sebastian, because he deserves way more attention - and better than what they did in the show.  
I'm no native speaker tho, so please be kind and bear with me if my writing and choice of words may feel a bit weird or rough at sometimes.

# Broken Records

### Chapter 1 – Broken Dreams

Sebastian was a man, who's never been able to settle for mediocrity. He'd always aimed for a higher goal. To be the best – in everything he did. He couldn't stand to be second. He just couldn't. So when the principle 'imported' Hunter, to substitute him – he just couldn't stand it. Everything he'd worked for, was gone in a day. Alongside his fathers respect. His parents had never approved of their sons lifestyle, of his choices and – well – him in general. 

He'd always only strived for one goal: To make his father proud. To be good enough. But he wasn't. And at some point in his life, his father chose to ship him off, to Ohio, to attend an all boy-boarding school. Tobias Smythe just couldn't stand the sight of his oh so disappointing son anymore. Only when he then became top of his class (after all, Sebastian was smart) and captain of a glee club, called the Warblers, his father seemed to acknowledge him. Even so it was about singing. No, his father didn't like that his son thought about becoming a singer. 'That's no career for a man', he'd told him. 'That's a career for gays and girls. You a gay, son?', he'd ask him, while already taking his belt off. 'No sir.', Sebastian had always lied. They both knew better. And on rare occasions, when they'd been in a fight, Sebastian had tend to tease his father with his sexuality. Which had never ended well for him. But in the end Sebastian thought to himself, he'd walked out of it stronger than before. After all, his father only tried to make a man out of him, didn't he? A father didn't just hate his son. A father wasn't cold, without any reason. He wanted Sebastian to be ready to face the world. Didn't he?  
It was easier to try to believe those lies, he'd tell himself, than to face the truth:  
That his parents hated him for who he was. But to all of their sorrow they wanted to have another kid after their first son Michael was born. His big brother. Who was engaged to a girl and just started at his fathers law firm. Michael was very different from Sebastian. 

But here in Ohio he was at least out of sight. And he didn't live a bad life here. After all: His family was wealthy and what they weren't able to give in love they did with money - and Sebastian had loads of it. The lesser they needed to interact with him, the more money he got. Like when on Christmas he'd just gotten a new, expensive watch and a Christmas-card, which his father had probably sent to all his clients, too, by the look of it. On his last birthday, he'd gotten money – and a 2-Minute-Video-Call... He didn't mention to them how this had broken his heart. 

“Next year, son, you'll do better and reclaim that position as captain. A Smythe won't come in second. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Who's that boy anyways? What's he doing you can't?”  
“Dunno, haven't met him yet.”  
“Well. Don't make me come over and have a talk with your principal – or you. Don't screw this up, Sebastian. The name Smythe means something in this world, do you copy that, Boy?”  
“Dad, it's not that big of a dea-”  
“I asked: Do you copy?”, his father repeated himself in a stern voice.  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Good. So, enjoy your birthday, boy. And behave. Your mom says she loves you.”, Tobias said and quit the call. A lie. She didn't. But well... It didn't matter anymore. Actually: Nobody cared. They just tried to keep him in line to not get bad publicity. So he wouldn't make the headlines, as the major black sheep he was. - But why would he? His father was a prosecutor, not the freaking queen of England. With that thought and a pair of rolling eyes he let himself fall back on the bed. Great. Another lonely birthday. 

Suddenly: Knocking on his dorm-room-door pulled him back out of his thoughts. The blue-grey eyes wandered over in curiosity. “Yes?”, he invited in, whoever was waiting on the other side of his door.  
The person who entered was a stranger, but followed by the familiar faces of Nick, Trent and Jeff. His gaze wandered over the group, until a smirk curled Sebastians lips. 

“You must be the famous Hunter.”  
“And you my predecessor.”, Hunter replied. A shot in the heart, right from the start.  
“That's not how I'd look at this-”  
“I would.” 

Sebastians eyes narrowed. This Hunter guy was impolite and a sharpshooter. Direct. Probably very much like himself. 

“But let's not get into business yet.”, Hunter proceeded, while straightening his tie. “Those boys told me someone's a birthday boy today. So I figured it only to be fitting, to celebrate my first day here, with my new right hands big day. So we can all come together and get to know each other. Don't you agree, Sebastian?” 

Hunter had something, which was hard to grasp, but it was in the way he talked and appeared that made it hard to object in any way.

“Sure.”, Sebastian agreed in a not that enthusiastic voice, but his new captain didn't care.  
“Get dressed.”, he ordered him.  
And for some reason Sebastian did, what he was told. The boys waited outside, as Sebastian lifted his shirt. Hunter didn't. He chose to watch, very much to Sebastians dislike.  
“Enjoying the show, cap?”, he asked as he dropped his shirt on the floor.  
“Not that much, to be honest. You're not really my type. A bit too... manly for my taste in girls.”, he winked.  
“Well you haven't seen me in a dress yet, have you?”, the former captain grinned a bit cheeky, when they both burst in laughter. The ice seemed a bit more broken for the moment and hunter decided to close in a bit.  
“You didn't really intend to party, did you?”  
Sebastian shook his head, as he pulled a fresh, green shirt out his dresser.  
“Why? If I may ask? Your friends obviously thought of celebrating with you.”  
“They're not my friends. They're colleagues. Nothing more.”  
“Wow, what a cold-hearted businessman you are.”, Hunter noted with a raised eyebrow. “But don't let them hear that. Right? They think of you as a friend.” The blond young man leaned with his back against the dresser and watched Sebastian as he unbuttoned his pants. “I mean, they mentioned you're mean, but not actually a dick.”, Hunter continued, arms crossed, as suddenly Sebastians hands slammed against the dresser, next to his head. 

“Give me a break. You know shit about me, or my relation to the others. Got that? So would you please shut the fuck up and let me get dressed? Thank you.” He glared into Hunters eyes – as he suddenly hesitated. What was he doing? That wasn't him. “I... I mean... I'm sorry. Okay? I had a bad day. Shouldn't have snapped like that.” Sebastian immediately let go of hunter and turned away, to finally lower his pants and get dressed. He didn't even notice that the other hadn't even flinched or changed his expression in any nuance. Not a bit. He only observed him, with his green eyes.  
An emotionless “Okay.”, was the only reaction Sebastian got from Hunter, who grabbed the other Warbler's coat, as the birthday-boy was finally done styling his hair. “Let's go.” 

Hunter dragged all of them into a club. Trent didn't seem to have much fun all night, sitting in a corner, looking awkward. Unlike Nick who bloomed like a blossom in spring. Completely wasted, jumping on a table, ripping off his shirt, a tie knot around his head, screaming in an bestial way. It was weird, but also amusing. Jeff mostly spent his time dancing. 

Hunter spotted Sebastian in the crowd, dancing with an empty glass in his fingers and with a smile on his face, as he grabbed his wrist and pulled Sebastian through the crowd to the bar.

“See, not that bad, is it?”, he laughed as they leaned against the counter.  
“I never said it would.”, Sebastian grinned as the new captain slapped his back.  
“Let's have drink. My treat.” 

It was the evening where not only Nick bloomed from boy to man, but also a new friendship.  
Their eyes met for a while. Sebastian felt hot, looking at Hunter. Something he wouldn't want to address yet. Or – at all. But this moment, when they locked eyes, lips slightly opened in amazement for the other person, time stood still. People only moved in slowmotion. The music felt so far away, as the sensation struck both of them hard, like a truck with full speed. Sebastians eyes twitched down, to those open lips and so did Hunters, with Sebastians', gazing at them as if they were something holy. Something to keep sacred. Their hands touched, in reach for a glass and just lay there on the counter, shooting a second sensation of a very similar feeling through their bodies. His throat felt so dry, as Hunter finally leaned in – to his ear and whispered: 

“Word is, you're easy to fuck?”

And with the dull thud of punch, smashing glasses and a small turmoil the moment was gone.  
“Not for the cheap ones.”, was the annoyed reaction Sebastian gave, as he turned away with his refilled glass, letting Hunter pay for it. 'What an ass!', he thought to himself, not believing there was actually someone who's been a bigger asshole than him. 

Hunter was left at the bar, paying the bill and rubbing his chin whilst a grin snuck on his now bloody lips. That could be interesting. 

They hadn't met the rest of the evening – and Sebastian preferred to head back to Dalton with Nick, who was in serious need of support anyways. 

“You had a great night, bud, huh?”, Sebastian laughed as the other one hung around his neck, getting more or less carried back.  
“It... was... FANTASTIC! I'm telling you, Seb, FAN-TAS-...Great! Best evening everrrr!”  
Sebastian only nodded, with a soft laughter.  
“You enjoyed yaself?”, Nick then asked.  
Sebastian gave him a short, soft look, before he answered. “Yeah... yeah, it was fun.” 

The next days passed by uneventful and quietly. Nothing happened. Hunter didn't really seem to take any further notice of Sebastian, even so they kinda spent most of the day together. In class, in Glee-club and even in the evenings he'd barged himself into his group, be it for dinner or other activities. It was as if Hunter was everywhere. Every second of the day. After every turn. And sometimes when he turned around, he could catch a glimpse of Hunter staring at him – but immediately acting busy, so Sebastian wouldn't know. It was weird. Sebastian kinda got the feeling of being stalked, with someone always that near. Near but – not giving him any actual attention. What did that guy do? What did he think he was doing? Hunters actions had an effect on Sebastian. Not to say: A large impact. He got him all nervous and out of his standard ways to deal with things. 

Sebastian knew how to deal with rejection. How to deal with affection. But not how to deal with... that weird stalking Hunter did now. Why did he do that? Was that his game? Getting him insecure? 

Suddenly, in the middle of the hallway, Sebastian turned – and headed over to Hunter, who, of course, was close behind him, talking to someone. As the thin young man approached his captain, he straightened himself and immediately snarled: 

“Look, Hunter, if that's your thing, well – may it be – but not with me, okay? I will definitely not break in and come begging for your attention. So you can take your little games – and yourself, and fuck off. Okay? Thank you very much. Cause that's not gonna work. I will not get nervous, or insecure or whatever you think is happening here.” 

That speech left Hunter with a grin, as he looked around. People were staring at them – and the boy he'd just talked to stared at Sebastian in confusion. 

“You sure about that, Smythe?”, he grinned. “Cause to me it looks very much like you just snapped. How's that? If not because you get very nervous only by my presence?” Hunter was playing a merciless game. Sebastian noticed this in this moment, as the other student just walked past by him and whispered in a soft, but playful voice: “Careful, beautiful – you're about to lose that.” 

With those words he left Sebastian to himself. Stared at, by other students.  
“What'cha lookin at?”, he hissed at the guy, Hunter talked to before and who was still staring at him until that. That kid now decided to run off. 

Yes. Hunter got to him. And he couldn't explain why. 

Hunter was good at what he was doing. He definitely was. He was a great observer. And he'd learned a lot about Sebastians weaknesses and how to play him, even before they'd ever met. He'd read about him. Watched videos. Studied his family – and the rest was just observing the person he met. That arrogant peacock Sebastian was. Or at least the show he made about himself. He saw right through those feathers. Saw those daddy issues. And well, that was a role Hunter loved to play. And he would, till he had what he wanted. And he would get him. That was one thing the Warblers captain was sure of.

So a grin curled the corner of his lips, as he heard the knocking on his door. “Come in.”, he told the person – well knowing who it was, as Sebastian stepped into the room. Slowly. As if he wasn't sure about what he was doing. 

“What do you want, Sebastian? Excuse yourself for your bad behavior today?”  
Sebastian sighed, shaking his head in silence.  
Wind howled outside the windows, shaking the trees as a storm approached.  
First raindrops tapped against the windows.

“Sweetheart, I ain't got all night, what do you want?”  
Sebastian stood next to him, as he turned in his chair.  
“I...” - “Yes?” - “I... It... it's stupid, I'm sorry.”, Sebastian stuttered and was about to turn around to leave again, as Hunter grabbed his wrist, keeping him in place.  
“Sebastian? You look distressed.”, he noticed. “Come on, take a seat.”  
But his vice-captain shook the head. “No, I'm fine. Sorry. It's... It's just... I..” His eyes twitched to the windows, as a lighting illuminated the night. He counted the seconds, until the thunder followed.  
“Are you trying to say, you're afraid of thunderstorms?”, Hunter laughed softly and rose from his chair. As they met eyes the captain smiled. “It's alright. You'll be alright. Okay?”, he said, laying his arms around Sebastian, as if to protect him. He then pulled him over to his bed.  
“Now sit down.”, Hunter instructed and pushed him down. 

Sebastian obviously didn't approve of sitting on Hunters bed, but... it was better than being alone. And as the other one fell next to him he pulled something out of his breast pocket.  
“Ever smoked a spliff?”, Hunter asked, revealing what he now hold in his hands.  
The brown-haired young man shook his head.  
“Actually no, I didn't.”  
“It will calm your nerves. I promise.”, Hunter smiled as he lightened the joint, took a deep breath and handed it to Sebastian: “Just take a drag – inhale, keep it in your lungs and exhale.”

Sebastian hesitated. Eventually he gave it a try. Blowing out the sweet smoke, following it with his eyes, he thought of why he came here first place. “Thanks.”, Sebastian suddenly said, out of nowhere. 

“For what?”, Hunter asked.  
“For... keeping up with my shit, I guess?” Sebastian handed him back the spliff.  
“Nah, it's fine, buddy. I... am starting to get used to you.”, Hunter grinned and took a deep drag.  
“Oh, well. I'm starting to get used to your stalking, too. I think.”  
They laughed, as they sat on Hunters bed, sharing a joint, letting time pass by. Hunter was right. Sebastian was already more relaxed after a few minutes and the thunder didn't get him all too nervous anymore. On the contrary.  
“How's it? You like being captain of our Glee-club?”, Sebastian asked.  
“Of course. It's a group of talented people. Great singer and dancer. Raw diamonds.” He looked at Sebastian. “And unless you decide to leave us, I think we're safe on the winning side.”  
“Don't you worry, I won't go anywhere.”  
“That's good, Sebastian. You're a star. My star.” 

Hunter leaned over to the other boy, plucking the spliff of his lips, which he stroke doing so. Softly. Unintentionally. But it kept him there for another moment. Once again his eyes fell on those soft, rose-colored lips, which his thumb got to discover a bit more first. The rest of his hand lay softly on Sebastians cheek, caressing it, carefully – holding the joint between the fingers. Their breathing was heavy. They both longed for that touch. For the touch of the others lips. They were both longing for more. The air seemed so heavy and thick, one could cut through it. Sebastian feared Hunter might hear his heartbeat. So loud. So demanding, as Hunter leaned in on him. So close, he could feel his hot breath on his lips, burning their marks into his soft flesh. 

“You're mine.”, Hunter whispered in a possessive and dominant tone, as he took another breath of the joint, blowing smoke in Sebastians face, causing him to finally close his ever so staring eyes. Hunter only smiled at the sight and leaned back. 

“Don't worry. I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want.”, Hunter reassured him out of nowhere. “And after all – I am not gay. I'm just a bit playful.”, he grinned. “Sorry if I lead you on.” 

“No, no it's fine. I'm not interested in you either.” Sebastian lied with a smile.  
That was something he was good in. Lying. Something he'd learned over the years. Hiding his feelings. 

So they sat there. Two young men, so similar to each other and yet so different. Two young men, who loved to play games. Games that would eventually end in them hurting each other. The ruthless player, who calculated every move. And the thoughtless gambler, in search for love. Same same, but different. The storm kept blustering in the night, while the room felt in silence. 

As morning came and glittering raindrops fell from slowly yellow turning leaves this early October day, Sebastian woke – still sitting, but leaning on a warm shoulder. An arm around his own... It was Hunters strong silhouette he noticed next to himself, who held him in this warm and safe embrace. At least until he shoved off the arm and hurried off the bed. 

“Sorry for waking you. See ya in class.”, he said, as Hunter blinked tiredly, waking up from a deep sleep in a very uncomfortable position. He wasn't even able to say anything, as Sebastian already left hurriedly, leaving a confused Hunter behind. 

Sebastian tried to calm himself, as he started singing, walking through the hallways of Dalton:  
(The Faim – Humans) 

_'Easy comes, easy goes_  
Somewhere out the window  
Give you hope, you don't know  
It's never really simple  
I, I'm enjoying the ride  
And you're no different than I' 

His hair looked rather wild this morning he noticed mirroring himself in a window. His tie lay loose around his neck, his shirt rumpled. Sebastian looked like a mess. He also kinda felt like one. But not because of the sleeping arrangement, or something physical that came from his body... well, if you wouldn't count in the rush his heart was in. It was racing. Sebastian felt so heavy.

Hunter had left the room shortly after Sebastian and followed him. Watching Sebastian, he joined in on his own: : 

_'Some will change, some too late_  
I may be the latter  
Will you be the one to say  
Happy ever after  
Oh, you may give it a try  
But we're all one of a kind' 

Both sat in their classes, harmonizing: 

_'Love is only painful when it lies  
That's why it's okay to fight_

_That's what makes us human_  
Every time we lose it  
You find how a heart aches  
Every day has ruins  
But we know what the truth is  
Sometimes you gotta break  
Just to know you're human, human' 

They sang as a duet, one line Sebastian, the other Hunter, who was constantly watching him.  
And quickly the day passed by. When they were at their Glee meeting,  
Hunter walked around Sebastian: 

_'Brain is weird, full of fear_  
You don't know what I know  
Tripping up, falling down  
Climbing through my halo  
Oh, counting cracks in the ceiling  
Wide awake while I'm dreaming.' 

Sebastian mostly tried not to look at him. To ignore the other man as good as he could  
The man, that got his heart racing only by looking at him. But no, he wouldn't fall for him. He wouldn't let him in his head. Hunter was playing a game. And he didn't want to be played. Hell, he wasn't even his type! Plus: No dating at school. That was his rule. A rule he gave himself, after he was exposed hooking up with another student. He barely dodged the bullet from that teacher calling his father and exposing him... that couldn't happen again. Especially not for something that wouldn't be more than a fling.

_'Changing gear, must admit I've been overthinking_  
Sorry babe, I'm ashamed  
That you caught me sinking  
Hey, I'm just trapped in the tide and  
You're so different than I...' 

And their voices joined, as they walked away from each other.  
Only looking back when the other wasn't. Not realizing they both turned. 

_'Love is only painful when it lies  
That's why it's okay to fight_

_That's what makes us human_  
Every time we lose it  
You find how a heart aches  
Every day has ruins  
But we know what the truth is  
Sometimes you gotta break  
Just to know you're human, human...' 

And both shut their bedroom doors behind them. 

Here they were. Those boys most of the other kids thought off as bad, as ruthless – overwhelmed by emotions. 

“We're not even friends, goddammit.”, Sebastian hissed to himself, as he muffled his deep breathes in his pillow. 

The next days both lived past each other. They met in classes and Glee-club, but never shared another word. Even the other Warblers noticed, there was something off with the two of them. They didn't really look at each other. Only when nobody was watching both of them glanced longing looks at the the other. It was weird. 

“Everything alright between you and the Cap?”, Nick suddenly asked, tearing Sebastian out of his thoughts. He sat on a desk in the Warblers rehearsal-room, when he noticed his colleague standing in front of him. 

“Wha- why? Of course. Why wouldn't it?”  
“Dunno, you guys look off. As if something happened between you. Were you in a fight?”  
“No.”  
“So what's up with the two of you?”  
“Nothing. Really. And now get your nose out of my business, Scooby Doo.”, Sebastian rolled his eyes and gave him a sneer grin. “I'll let you know, if anything of your concern happens. Or do you need any specifics? Like the size of his dick?” 

Nick sighed as he left Sebastian again, who's eyes now couldn't help but wander to Hunter, who obviously sensed they were talking about him, cause he was staring over at Sebastian, all across the room. Only after a few minutes he broke his stare, shouting: 

“Okay guys, you're some pathetic and sorry excuse for a Glee-Club. We're competing against the strongest and best clubs around. People who can't only sing, like you, but who're incredible performers, with great stage performance. With dance skills you boys can only dream off.”, he stated and pinched Trents belly.  
“So, we only have a few weeks to get you girls into shape.”  
Hunter clapped his hands and started some kind of boot camp with them.  
“Smythe, don't sleep over there. Let's see what you can do, my little show-pony.”

Sebastian sighed and agreed to help Hunter train some dance moves to the others. But he was right. They weren't a match to vocal adrenaline. Unfortunately. Because those really were great performers and singers. 

“We're doomed. I can't build a show only based on you and me.”, Hunter said as the other boys had left and Sebastian and the captain stayed back, tidying up. Sebastians brown hair fell softly into his sight, as he turned his head – a bit surprised that Hunter talked to him.  
“Yeah...”, he shrugged his shoulders. “But there's nothing we can do about that.”  
“Hm, I think there is.”  
“What are you thinking of?”  
“You wouldn't like the idea.”, Hunter hesitated telling him.  
“Let's find out. Tell me.” 

Hunter closed in on Sebastian, looked around attentively – no one was there. Good.  
So he leaned in, whispering:  
“Steroids.”  
“You can't be serious.”  
“See? Told you so.”  
“Yeah, I thought you'd come up with something like a frickin' bootcamp. Not drugs.”  
“It's not drugs. Not exactly tho. It's... enhancers. To get the best out of them. I mean... it's in there. Their potential. Tell me, when should they summon their skills if not now? Hm? This might be their only shot at glory. At an actual title.”  
Eyebrows perked, the blue-grey eyes watched the Warblers captain, in disbelief.  
“You can't be serious about that.”  
“National champions, Sebastian. How does that sound for you? Hm?” 

Hunter, who was at the same height as Sebastian watched his every move with caution.  
“This will get us disqualified, idiot.”  
“No one has to know, Sebastian.”  
“You can't drug them.”  
“I can make them better. I can make you better.” 

Hunters eyes had a dangerous glare in them, as he reached for Sebastians face, who immediately stumbled backwards  
“Wh- don't touch me.”  
“Do you want to spend the rest of your life in fear?”, Hunter asked as he grasped the other mans cheek. “Do you? You're beautiful. Skilled. You got a stunning voice. Do you really want to waste that, for always coming in second? Hm? If it's second place at all. Maybe not even that. You're wasting everything for nothing. For being not even seen.” His fingers softly stroke Sebastians cheek. “People look at you and they see nothing but a pretty face, with a mean character. You'll never be loved, if you don't learn to push your way through.” 

There he got him. He knew it. He saw it.  
He saw it in Sebastians eyes, as he lowered his gaze.  
“So, what shall it be? Losing against that traitorous Warbler and his cheesy friends? Or taking a risk and winning against all odds? Hm?” 

Hunter lifted Sebastians head, by placing his fingers beneath his chin, pushing it up and forcing the other one to look at him. He was once again close to him. Too close. Once again Sebastian could feel the hot breath on his lips. 

“Tell me.”, Hunter whispered against his breath. “Do you want to take some risks with me?”  
A voice as soft as fresh snow on Christmas, but as dark as the growl of an avalanche, when he talked like that.  
“I...”, he swallowed all following words, not daring – nor able to speak up. Hunter took his breath in this moment. Those green-grey eyes, that were piercing him. Those full and inviting lips. His warm fingers on his cheek – and when the hell did his other hand found its way on his back? But it had. So Sebastian stood there. His own arms hanging limp next to his body, which was held in the warm embrace of Hunter Claringtons arms. There he was lost. In this minute. Lost in Hunters web. In his game. He'd played him well and he'd got him right where he wanted him. He could have done, what ever pleased him, with Sebastian. But he didn't tho. All his schemes came together more than well. But he didn't want to push too far. And if he was honest to himself, he liked the younger boy in his arms. He got a soft spot for Sebastian. Somehow at least.  
“Okay...”, Sebastian finally answered, after something that felt like an eternity.  
“Good.”, Hunter smiled as he let go the other man – and left. 

Sebastian took some minutes to gather breath and clear his throat.  
What had happened here? Hunter was scaring him. Sometimes he was soft and flirty - but not like this. And then there was this side. This side that felt more dangerous. Pushing. Dark. A side he should avoid, but couldn't. He felt drawn to it. To him. Hunter had left him flustered and insecure.

Over the next days hunter had introduced his new training program. Everyone who wasn't willing to participate was out. The rule's been clear – and seconded by Sebastian, so most of the Warblers bowed to Hunters will. 

All of them suffered mood-swings. They changed. They definitely got way better tho. Their performance for regionals seemed to become spectacular. It was an obvious change in dynamics and all of their behavior. And at some weird point during the preparations for regionals they tried to lure Blaine back in, but without any success. It was a bad day – and Hunter was left very angry, with the backlash. Sebastian and Hunter watched Blaine and Sam run off in weird costumes, stealing back their trophy. Hunters eyebrows narrowed, whilst he was clenching his fists. 

“It's your fault.”  
“What?”, Sebastian replied in confusion.  
“I said it's your fault.”  
“How could this be my fault?”  
“Cause you're an idiot and assaulted him one too many times? How about that?”, Hunter suddenly snapped and grabbed his collar.  
“The fuck are you talking about, Hunter? Let go of me.”  
“I know everything about you, Sebastian. No need to deny that. You were hot for him. Tried to... bully him out of his relationship and nearly blinded him, cause you're a jealous little bitch. Aren't you?”, Hunter hissed aggressively as he pulled him closer.  
“Wow... what... what... you nuts, man? How do you even kno-...”  
“I'm so done with your shit, Sebastian!” With those words he pushed him back inside. Hunter followed immediately, straightening himself, making himself bigger as he was. 

“Hunter, calm down. You're overreacting!”, Sebastian tried to calm the man, as he barely dodged a punch. “Shit...”  
The younger man tried to elude backwards into the room. Hunter seemed to be completely out of control and in rage, as he grabbed Sebastians throat – and pushed him against the bookshelves. Books fell to the floor with a thud. The situation left Sebastian gasping for air and struggling in the tight grasp, to free himself. 

“You always act before you think. Don't you? How can one be so carefree?”, Hunter demanded to know. “You wouldn't even make it a day, at the military school I come from.”  
Now he even pulled Sebastian up into the air, all on his throat. A situation which caused panic. Sheer panic and left the vice-captain with kicking, pushing and beating against Hunter.  
“You drive me crazy. CRAZY, you hear that?” He pulled him from the wall only to push him once again into the shelves. Causing more books to fall down.  
“Your fucking carefree being. That you can't stop playing back.... your way too perfect face. That voice of yours...”, Hunter took a deep breath. 

None of Sebastians kicks had did any good so far, but Hunter let him down anyways, finally loosening his fingers from the now sore throat, to carefully place them on his cheeks. Finally he leaned in, placing his forehead on Sebastians, who still gasped for breath.

“I hate you.”, he whispered in a scary tone, which left Sebastian shaking.  
“I wanna break your nose, wipe that smug, arrogant smile off your face. I wanna hear you scream, hear that flawless voice of yours break...”  
Hunter grabbed Sebastians face with a firm grip. His eyes stared as viscous like an animals, watching its prey.  
“You think you can do whatever you want, don't you? Whatever the fuck you want, 'cause you get out of every shit, without any consequences... You entitled little brat. Act on everything as you please, as long as daddy ain't watching, don't you?”  
His grip grew stronger and Sebastian felt as if Hunter was about to break his jaw.  
“And then again...”, the older boy sighed. “You drive me insane.”  
Hunter pushed his body up against his vices, as his steroid initiated rage slowly eased, breathing heavy against Sebastians ear, beneath his soft, brown hair. 

“Hunter?”, Sebastians soft voice broke the silence.  
“Yes?”  
“Get your filthy paws off me.” His voice now as cold as ice on a January morning, causing Hunters blood freeze. .  
"What?”  
“You heard me. Let go of me. Never touch me again. You and me – we're done. I don't want to have you near me anymore.”  
The Warblers captain finally let go of Sebastian and straightened his posture.  
“You don't mean that?”  
“I do. We'll go and win those goddamn trophies. But after and apart from that – I never wanna hear from you again. You did your homework, huh? Figured it all out 'bout me. But yeah –. Fuck off, creep.”  
“Sebastian... I am sorry, I... I don't know what-”  
“I don't care. You're dangerous. You're really freaking dangerous, a freaking psychopath. And you tricked me into doing fucking drugs, by what, playing on my daddy issues, which you obviously very well guessed. Yeah, figured it all out. Haven't you. But don't you think I'd let you push me around like that. I'm not your toy. And I will never, not ever let anyone threaten me like that. You hear me? So fuck off.” Blue eyes were tearing up, as he pushed back Hunter.  
“And you manipulated me into thinking of it as okay, to doping the others, too! Ain't you the least ashamed of yourself? Fuck you and your shit and leave me the fuck alone!”

Finally hunter stepped back, as he realized what he'd done.  
“I'm... so sorry...”, he whispered and left, as Sebastian had asked, leaving him there, up against the shelves. Crying. Something he hadn't done in years. 

The year went on quietly. The warblers won regionals and sectionals – until they got disqualified after Trent selling them out to the New Directions. Great. Now their reputation was gone. His father wouldn't take that news too well he guessed, but well... He didn't call. No one did, actually. Except Blaine. Well, Blaine had left him a text: 

[Hey, Sebastian. I'm sorry you guys got disqualified, but... that ain't the Warblers I knew. And that's not you either. What happened? You're competitive but doping? I am a bit worried. I mean we'll never become best friends, but I still am worried about you. You're freakishly talented. Please don't waste that... so... I mean, dunno, if you wanna talk – feel free. Kay?] 

Sebastian never answered tho. He didn't really know what to. 

His life was at a dark turning point. A very dark point, one of no return, as he felt the need to push himself ever further. But he shouldn't. Should he? He'd had some fun times with Hunter, getting high, doping, pushing themselves to their limits and fall back down into pure relaxation. But... now... it felt weird. Yet every part of him ached for more. For this satisfaction. It was something that brought him back to Hunter. To the one man, who could give him that feeling back. That sensation... and he visited him. On a daily basis. Doing drugs. Got high. And parted with him.  
They didn't talk. They didn't interact. Never. 

Not even sharing looks with each other. Nothing. They were in a weird place. Until one evening, as Hunter couldn't take it any longer, getting sidelined like that:

“Sebastian. Look... I shouldn't have snapped like that. Okay? I am sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean what I said. You're my friend, and...”  
“I'm not.”  
“Yes you are. I am worried about you, okay? You don't look so fine. I... is it about what I said?”  
“No. I just want to buy. No talking. That so hard?”, Sebastian sniffed, just as he took a turn to leave again

Hunter grabbed his hand, kept him in place. For one moment at least.  
“I AM sorry, okay? I need you to know. I don't want to hurt you... on the contrary, I think... that I... that... I fell...” 

It's been a gloomy Tuesday, as the police came for them. Both of them. Hunters doors got kicked in, never letting him finish his sentence, as smoke flooded the room and lasers pointed at them through the smoke. It's been loud. Confusing. Weird. They didn't really know what happened first, as they got pushed to the ground, by people wearing all black. While Hunter shouted, kicked, resisted the arrest with all he got; Sebastian kept quiet as his face hit the floor, as he felt cold metal around his wrists - and as he got pulled back up. 

“Fuck, I want my lawyer! You can't do that! I got rights, you idiots! What do you think who you are? Do you know how I Am!?”, Hunter protested as the DEAs took him off.  
“Hunter Clarington, you're arrested for possession, use and distribution of illicit drugs, of illegal distributing prescriptioned drugs to minors and for doping.”  
He didn't like that explanation, obviously, and went into another rage-mode, but that didn't help him in any way, as they pushed him out the room.  
It was hard to breath, due to all that smoke, as an officer grabbed the cuffs in Sebastians back, to shove him out the door, too.  
“Sebastian Smythe, you're arrested for possession, use and distribution of...”  
The officers voice became so distant. So far away, as the droning of thunder in the distance.  
“Seb-!”, he heard Hunters voice scream at him. From far away. He saw his face, as if he moved in slow motion. “Don't!” - “Lawyer!” - “Silent!”, were the only words that reached his ears.

It was a weird situation, on this all too gloomy Tuesday, when all other students watched as the Captain and his Vice got arrested and lead out of school. Handcuffs around their wrists. Heads down – at least Sebastians. Hunter was still busy resisting. As they passed Trent, Nick and Jeff they looked shocked. Trent couldn't really look at them. Feeling guilty. But it had to be done. Maybe it's been for their own good, he told himself. Sebastian looked so broken... it broke their friends hearts... 

But very unlike Hunter, Sebastian was free to go, after 24 hours.  
24 hours in which he kept silence.  
He didn't betray Hunter. He just said nothing, leaving the detectives to sigh in resignation, as the door opened: “Got a confession. That one's free to go.”, a woman said, looking at Sebastian. 

As he left, he passed another interrogation room – and through the window he saw Hunter. Straightened. Arrogant. Smiling. Next to his lawyer. Giving Sebastian nothing but a side-look, and an awry smile. 

This was the last time they laid eyes on each other. 

Sebastian went back to school, for a couple of days until he got suspended. So did all Warblers except Trent, for a whole month, until they were allowed back in. Sebastian was forced to move into a hotel, with his father. Tobias Smythe also took take care of his charges, at least. But not without a price. His fathers strict hands put Sebastian back in place. Homeschooling. No friends. No calls. And the worst beating in his entire life. 

Those were dark times. And it took Sebastian some time to come clean once again.  
Going cold turkey helped at least. Even so it was involuntarily. His body was shaky. The shadows beneath his eyes dark. The shine in his eyes lost. He cried on a daily basis. If not for the withdrawal, then for the beatings.

As the trial came up, Hunters face was all over the news. He didn't get that lucky... in the end they locked him up. For two years. There even were rumors, he'd faked his age, that he'd already been in his mid-twenties – but those didn't make the headlines. After all, those were rumors. 

And as the bars locked behind Hunter he lay his had against the wall, softly singing to himself... 

(Broken – Seether)  
_'I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain'

Sebastian just sat in his room, staring out the window, watching people pass by, as did the years, his voice joining in:

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
And I don't feel right when you've gone away  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore' 

Hunter tried to make the best out of his time in prison. He did sports, joined clubs, finished school. He grew up. 

_'The worst is over now and we can breathe again_  
I want to hold you high, and steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I want to hold you high and steal your pain' 

And time flew by. Sebastian never felt quite whole. He'd returned to Dalton and the Warblers. He helped Blaine propose to Kurt, hell, he even attended their wedding for whatever reason – self hatred, possibly? Watching his flame marry someone else. But he didn't step in. Why should he tho?It wasn't his place – and after years that pain had vanished, too. In the end they'd lost contact anyways. 

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome' 

Sebastian walked a sidewalk on a rainy Monday morning, pulling luggage behind himself. People passed by him, not paying the young man any attention. Wind blew in his face. It's been colder these days – but dark all the same. Two and a half years had passed.

Sebastian raised his head, looking at the building in front of him. 

_'And I don't feel right when you're gone away'_

He whispered to himself, his lips all pale from seasons changing.  
Wind blew through the brown, soft strands on his head.  
Eventually Sebastian dared to move and walked in, into the building of NYADA.


End file.
